<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born again by hope_96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007748">Born again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_96/pseuds/hope_96'>hope_96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hope you enjoy, I Don't Even Know, M/M, The birthday mystery, just johndo, late night, rushed writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_96/pseuds/hope_96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"But what if I sleep talk?"</p><p>"Like yesterday?"</p><p>"Huh?" Doyoung couldn't hide the surprise on his face and he was glad only Johnny could see it.</p><p>A nervous laugh escaped his lips as he turned around towards the camera again whining in protest.</p><p>"Don't~"</p><p>Just a moment later when he thought it was over, Johnny decided to attack again</p><p>"Did you have fun yesterday?"</p><p>Hearing the tone of that question Doyoung almost melted. it felt so private, like something only the two of them share together and together only. He turned back to face Johnny while answering. </p><p>"I did"</p><p>However, he couldn't keep the eye contact longer feeling his face burning and his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. So he just chose the less demanding option and turned back to the camera. However, when he realized how red his face has become he wished he could've just run out instead.</p><p>_</p><p> <br/>Another story inspired by 010220 and the biggest mystery that's begging to be solved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Born again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something that came to my mind after being haunted by the johndo birthday video, which if you're reading this I bet you're no exception.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When taking a look inside Doyoung's mini-fridge which is found in the room he shares with their manager, one might think it actually belongs to Johnny. They say it is filled with beer for all of them to share, yet funny enough it is mostly filled with brands that are Johnny's favourite.</p><p> </p><p>It started without them noticing it, gradually they found themselves spending more time together, just the two of them. It escalated especially during their time as roommates. For instance, they've once decided to buy glow in the dark stars for their shared room which ended in the corridor as well, they also worked on a 2000 pieces puzzle spending two days until late hours of the night /3 am/ in order to complete half of it. Had it not been for the dorm auntie missing their work which turned into a funny story they decided to share with the fans it could’ve been hidden from most of us. But gratefully hosting their own radio they naturally took more interest in their daily routines, looking for a story they could tell there. it became a habit by time and many of the stories shared by them reflected a strong bond that went as far as connecting each of them to the other's family.</p><p> </p><p>Yet again, it's always been the simple things for them that established such connection. The way they share the love of scented candles, how they fall down on the floor laughing over a joke one of the members cracked, or even how they take it upon themselves to make each birthday of their teammates a special day with their attentive and thoughtful natures that were pointed out personally by Yuta.</p><p> </p><p>And to that, Doyoung's birthday was not an exception. They found themselves inside his room with beer and snacks scattered around. The other members congratulated him earlier but couldn't join due to their personal schedules. It was only Doyoung, Taeyong and Johnny. They sat together chatting about everything and anything while drinking, and later they decided to play some random Netflix movie using the simple set Doyoung had in his room.</p><p> </p><p>It was nothing spectacular yet it felt extremely nice. One hour through the movie they were just sitting in a comfortable silence enjoying the scenes. Doyoung had his head rested on Taeyongs shoulder with their fingers playing mindlessly with each other. Meanwhile, Johnny was sitting on his other side with his back on the drawer Doyoung bought a while ago.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung felt lightheaded, he didn’t think he drank a lot but his head was filled with so many ideas already that he no longer paid any attention to the movie. But it wasn’t the only thing gone unnoticed by him, as he was fully unaware of how Johnny threw glances towards his and Taeyong's intertwined hands once in a while.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong in the other hand was not as oblivious, he let out an airy sigh before taking Doyoung's head in between his hands gently then turning it to rest on the eldest shoulder instead. sitting up he left a chaste kiss on Doyoung's forehead. The youngest didn't have it in him to protest or move so he just stared questionably at Taeyong. The other rose up choosing to ignore his questioning eyes and mumbled "I need to rest now, good night Doie" he walked past them towards the door "night Youngho".</p><p> </p><p>After Taeyong left, they stayed in the same position for about an hour. No one said anything, pretending to watch what's left of the movie when neither of them had any idea of what it was actually about. Doyoung's ideas took a specific root of thinking about the one sitting right beside him, he felt so blessed right now yet so broken. Thinking about their relationship in general, trying to pin out the moment his gaze started changing when looking at the older. How his heart fluttered and how it picked up at any given attention he was able to get from Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>With those emotions suffocating him he broke the silence a tiny whisper, which could've gone unnoticed has it not been for the deadly silence surrounding them.</p><p> </p><p>"Youngo hyung,"</p><p> </p><p>His voice was so weak, but it's no wonder knowing the amount of effort he put in order to voice it. Grimacing a little when he heard the hesitation very noticeable on it.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny hummed back in response with an airy whisper just slightly above the one Doyoung let, which he felt before hearing it.</p><p> </p><p>The time was passing slowly, every second felt like ages until he decided to continue quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny shifted beside him ever so slightly, before asking with a curious tone,</p><p> </p><p>"What for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everything," a bitter smile formed on his lips "everything" not waiting for the other to reply he continued "and I'm sorry,"</p><p> </p><p>A shaky sigh came out as he elaborated "I tried my best but I just couldn't control it, I'm so sorry"</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head towards the other with curious eyes with a hint of guilt in order to face him. His tears were threatening to betray and pour out all the bottled emotions he managed to keep locked down all those years. Swallowing the lump he whispered a broken "I'm sorry"</p><p> </p><p>What's gotten into him exactly today, he didn’t know. But it all just felt too much all of a sudden, like if he didn't do this now he might lose his mind or even worse, he just couldn't take it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny was observing him quietly, he was so close yet so out of reach. The younger wished he could read his mind, know what's going inside it now. The silence was killing him and he's about to regret speaking in the first place. However, his panic was interrupted shortly by the same question yet again,</p><p> </p><p>"What for?"</p><p> </p><p>The tone was so different this time, it was above a whisper. It was filled with something Doyoung couldn’t fathom. He was startled, his mouth kept on opening and closing for a minute yet no words came out as his head was filled with so many. What a mess. Johnny waited patiently, until a while later the younger's face fell down and he choked out the "for being weak..."</p><p> </p><p>Silence, he nervously raised his eyes searching the others. Youngho was so close, he was so beautiful and before Doyoung realizes it his gaze went lower and lower until it stopped on the other’s lips. It hurts, he hates this so much. He swallowed a small cry but couldn’t stop the hot lonely tear rolling down his cheek as he repeated with a hot breath "so weak". With that, he shut his eyes as a form of escape. He couldn't handle it.</p><p> </p><p>It felt so overwhelming. He was ashamed, he never hated himself so much before. He hated how weak he goes in front of Johnny. With the other members, even Taeyong, he is always the strong one. The dependable and so collected Doyoung. But when he is with Johnny every bit of strength shatters and all his walls come crumbling. He painfully wished he never met a Suh Youngho and never was in the same group as him. He hated his weak self so much for falling for the other without permission. He hated everything at this point, just please let him escape and pretend none of th-</p><p> </p><p>"Hey,"</p><p> </p><p>A warm hand covered his burning cheek, Johnny's thump caressing the tear track under his eyes with so much tenderness. Doyoung prayed, he begged, please let this stop, he can’t live his after this knowing he can’t have any of it all for himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at me" it was too warm yet demanding. Doyoung was scared, his eyes darted everywhere else but Johnny. He was terrified, he didn't want to face him just yet. He knew how gentle Johnny can be all of the time and it scared him to death what painful logical words he might say to drag the younger back to reality with that gentle voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Dongyoung-ah,” his hand moving to hold the Youngers chin with as much tenderness this time, “I said look at me"</p><p> </p><p>His shiny eyes came up to look Johnny in the eye. His Hyung's eyes were so gentle, they conveyed so much emotions. Doyoung was not stupid. He knew Johnny adored him, but it was the same way he adored Minhyung or Donghyuck and he hated that so much right now.</p><p> </p><p>"I need you to say it"</p><p> </p><p>His breath hitched. No, he can't walk into that in his own well. No! He still can say whatever to pretend this was nothing, he still wanted to grasp into whatever he could get of Johnny, his hyung and his friend. There's no way he would voice that out and lose all of him because of his stupidness. Call him a coward but he will never take that risk.</p><p> </p><p>"Doyoung." Johnny's voice is stern yet he was almost begging with his next sentence "Please just make it clear, I don't wanna jump into conclusions. I don't want to hurt you or myself. Please"</p><p> </p><p>"I-" the younger started but his mind went blank. Unconsciously he went back to focusing on how close Johnny is right now and nothing else. It's almost intoxicating. He dropped his eyes on his lips again and could only manage a whispered "hyung... I..."</p><p> </p><p>This time Johnny snapped and moved fast without warning, he changed his position sitting above the younger trapping his legs between his own while turning the younger's head towards him. Doyoung's eyes went wide, it all happened so fast and he almost let out a gasp of surprise that was muffled by Johnny's lips crashing on his.</p><p> </p><p>His world stopped, every inch of his body gone numb. He melted under Johnny’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>After a while when Johnny pulled away, everything felt so foggy his brain his eyes all his senses. The older looked down at him with hooded eyes as well,</p><p> </p><p>“Was that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung was not in a state to mutter words out of his mouth, his hands rose to hold on the sides of Johnny’s sweater for support lowering his forehead to rest on the others. It took them another few minutes of silence until he managed to whisper</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It was... everything I wished for Hyung”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This time it was him leaning in to seal their lips again and pulling the older even closer to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read 🤍</p><p>It was so rushed yet I hope you enjoyed it~</p><p>ps. to those who read this and gave kudos before I even proofread it, yall are angels!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>